


Submission and acceptance.

by Motupatlu



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motupatlu/pseuds/Motupatlu
Summary: Michael fucks the hell out of laurie.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Laurie Strode
Kudos: 56





	Submission and acceptance.

“Please don't follow me today Michael, I am fine on my own you know?” Laurie practically begged of her brother. Much to her surprise, Michael gave her a small nod. Maybe he had other plans... Laurie dreaded to think. Laurie does love her brother, in more ways than one, but she can't help but feel partially guilty when she sees another headline consisting of either “Breaking: Serial killer strikes again!” or “Masked Murderer kills another” on the TV. You see, Laurie had always had a tough life; from having abusive parents, to being put into adoption, to being practically held captive by her murderous brother (not that she minded), so when she has the chance she will always ask her brother to try not to kill someone... it never works. Although, in fairness, his most recent victims have all been serial criminals, so she could at least count that as trying. Whatever helps her sleep at night.  
  
Michael was in the middle of a busy street, he already knew who he was killing tonight, all he had to do was find him. Although, as of late, Michael has realised every time he thinks of murdering someone the first thing he feels isn't glee, but sorrow, but that won't stop him, not yet at least. His mind wandered to the first time he saw Laurie... her luscious gold locks, her petite breasts, her thin waist, her beautiful eyes and that oh so fuckable face... he would never act upon these feelings, of course, as he did not want to hurt his precious Laurie, but fantasising never harmed anyone, right? Michael was ripped away from his reverie by the piercing sound of a car horn; he had walked on to the road. Fortunately for the driver, Michael was too focused on... other things, to be bothered to kill him. Michael rushed home, overpowered by his primal urges, he needed to release his horniness.  
  
“I'm home, Michael” Laurie shouted, hoping Michael would come downstairs to greet her and aid her with the shopping bags. All she got was the sound of silence. “He is such a massive dick” she thought out loud, irritated by her brother's lack of common courtesy. She had just finished stocking up the kitchen with the groceries when she heard the faintest moan come from above her, “Is he masturbating??” she thought to herself... “I wonder how big he is down there...” Laurie immediately slapped herself, how could she have such a lewd thought about her own brother? “He is really strong and tall, so I guess it is normal to think like that” she tried rationalising it to herself. Anyway, even if she did think it normal to have sex with her own brother, she would probably get stabbed or worse if she walked in on him while he was doing... that. "Fuck" all this thinking about her brother's dick size and moans had gotten her all hot and bothered, she sighed to herself; she had lost her dildo a while ago and hated using her fingers, she would have to make do with a hairbrush or something. She quietly walked up the stairs to her bedroom, trying her best not to disturb her brother. As soon as she had entered the room she got to work, already massaging her clit with the ribbed handle of her hairbrush. Her vulgar mind had already conjured up some not safe for work images of her brother... his huge throbbing cock in front of her eyes, she imagined herself sucking on the length in front of her, with the only noise filling her imaginary room being her deep breaths in between each thrust. She could feel his dick pulsating, knowing what was about to happen, she moaned his name. She moaned his name again and again begging for his cum, that is until a loud bang on the door awoke her from her dream.  
  
Michael had arrived home in record time, not that he bothered to time it, and went straight into his bedroom. His imagination had already cooked up some very erotic pictures of his beloved sister, making his already hard cock grow even more. He hastily took off his coveralls and went straight to business, relentlessly pumping his huge cock all while thinking of his little sister being confined beneath his body. His mind focused on her perky breasts, remembering the time she wore her white bra with the extra thin fabric... he remembered the way her perky tits pushed up against it, trying to break free from their confinement. Oh, the things he would do to those breasts... He envisioned himself in his mind, slowly walking up to Laurie. Michael ripped the bra from her body in one fell swoop, eliciting a gasp from his sister. Laurie tried to shout but was quickly hushed by a firm hand on her mouth. Michael worked his way down to her panties, evoking a slight whimper from the blonde girl beneath him. His finger reached the promised land, he could almost feel her soft, pristine skin when he was suddenly awoken from his fantasy when he heard the sultry moan of his sister and his name shortly thereafter. He immediately got up and sneakily eavesdropped on his beautiful sister, to confirm what he just heard, when she moaned his name again... even louder this time. Michael was already horny and wanted to deflower his precious sister, the only thing stopping him being he would never rape her because he loved her too much, so when he heard his name coming from her mouth like that he couldn't help but slam the door open.  
  
“M-Michael? What are you doing?” Laurie whimpered out, realising she was moaning in real life as well as her fantasy. Michael quickly responded by roughly pushing her down against the bed and planted his coarse lips against her soft lips. Before she could succumb to the kiss, Laurie pulled herself away, gasping for air and questioning her own sanity; “Am I really fucked up enough to want to have sex with my own brother?” she questioned herself. But before she could answer herself, she was pulled back down onto her silky soft bed and once again had her breath stole by the oppressive lips of her brother. Easing into it, Laurie slowly started to relax her lips and let Michael's tongue inside her mouth so it could explore the moist cavern. As Michael started exploring her, she took the chance to steal a feel of his dick. Her fingers effortlessly glided down towards Michael's boxers, the only thing still separating his dick from the outside world, and dragged them along the outline of his bulge. When she had moved her finger more than 8 inches and could still feel an outline she shuddered, knowing that what she just touched was going to be inside her soon. She took a long gulp and let Michael take control...  
  
As soon as he saw the half naked princess in front of him, he knew there was no going back. So, ignoring the words coming from her mouth, he grabbed a hold of her by the waist and shoved her down on the bed beneath her, and instantly smashed his lips against hers. Most annoyingly, she pulled away from his kiss and just kind of stood still for a second, seemingly contemplating what was happening. So he, being the kind-hearted soul he is, gave her ten seconds to say something to stop what was about to happen (not as if it would do much at this point). As soon as he counted to ten he rapidly pulled her back onto the bed and started the kissing process again, only this time she gave in and allowed him to explore her mouth. As they were kissing, Michael noticed Laurie tried to sneakily brush her fingers against his dick, thinking he wouldn't notice... “silly Laurie” he thought to himself, as if the master of stealth would not notice such a thing. Nevertheless, he let her rub her fingers against his throbbing cock. He thought it could do with some attention anyway, so this was a win/win in his books. Michael was about to move onto her bra when he heard a faint gulp come from Laurie's mouth, at the same time she had reached the end of his dick... Michael laughed to himself, he knew Laurie had realised that it was not going to be an easy fit. Michael set his eyes on Laurie's bra, ripping it off effortlessly, and immediately got to work fondling her tits, which elicited obscene noises from the mouth of his Laurie, which turned him on even more. Her soft, perky tits were like dough in his hands; being kneaded and groped hard. Although not growing tired of caressing his Laurie's tits, he really needed to fuck. So he moved down to her soft panties.  
  
Laurie was experiencing pure bliss, the feeling of just being dominated by her big brother was turning her on immensely. When Michael ripped off her bra and started practically manhandling her she could barely contain herself, it was like all of her past fantasies happening at once: Getting manhandled? Check. Tongue-kissed? Check. Strong body? Check. The one fucking her being her brother? Check. It's like some divine entity was blessing her... either that or she was just really lucky. Either way, she was just glad this was real. That is, until she remembered the absolute monster of a cock that her brother was packing. She started questioning how the hell it was gonna fit inside her without rearranging her insides. These thoughts were quickly washed away when Michael's coarse fingers ran against her soft folds. She would have orgasmed then and there if Michael hadn't had felt my convulsions and quickly pulled away, the bastard.  
  
“You think I'm going to allow you to come that quickly?” Laurie mewled softly; she knew better than to anger her brother. Michael slowly pulled down his underwear, extracting a whine from the cute blonde's mouth. Stubbornly, Michael stopped pulling his boxer's down as punishment for the complaint, but Laurie knew how she could atone for her mistake. She slowly crawled over to Michael on the other side of the bed, and started sucking Michael's bulge through the fabric and moaned as softly as she could. Instantly, Michael ripped off his pants and thrusted his dick into her moaning mouth, almost choking her in the process. “If you try to complain one more time I won't hesitate to choke you with my dick, Laurie.” of course this was just a bluff, but Laurie wouldn't know that, so he warned her anyway. Michael immediately noticed how anxious she got so, to try to calm her down, he stopped ramming him his length down and started being a tiny bit more gentle. “Try to take it all Laurie, ok? I won't force it down this time, just pull away if it becomes too much.”  
  
Laurie nodded in response, she was eager to please her big brother and didn't want to disappoint. She was able to deep throat her old 6-inch dildo, but Michael's cock must be twice that so it would take a lot of dedication. She started by slowly taking the girthy tip, licking it and savouring the salty taste of his pre-cum. She slowly but surely worked her way down to the 6-inch mark, she was able to breath but it was becoming quite hard. “You can do it boo, just focus on me.” Michael offered some motivation, which helped her for the next 4 inches of the length. “Further.” She edged down another half inch. “Further.” another half inch. “FURTHER.” She edged down another half inch, barely able to breath. “YES. TAKE MY LOAD YOU CUMSLUT WHORE” was all Laurie could hear as Michael deposited his cum into her mouth, yes he had pulled back, so she would have to swallow... although, she did like the taste. She wanted to be angry at being called a slut but, more than anything, it just turned her on; being a slut for her own brother, how dirty could she be? But she knew it wasn't over yet; Michael was yet to fuck her.  
  
Michael, despite having spent what should have been all his cum, was still rock hard. He had yet to fully claim her yet; she isn't fully his until he's claimed her pussy. So Michael gently inserted one of his fingers into her pussy; he had to stretch her tight pussy to accommodate his thick cock. He slowly circled his finger inside her, which caused her to mewl and whimper, turning Michael on even more. One finger turned into two fingers which turned into three fingers all stretching her tight little pussy, all the while Laurie was just pushing against Michael in a futile attempt to make him stop overstimulating her. When Michael had finished prepping her, he manhandled her and put her underneath his body yet again, letting Laurie know that he was in charge. Michael noticed how her eyes were fixated on his pulsating cock which loomed barely an inch above her moist folds. Michael was very tempted to just ram it into her, but he knew that would hurt her too much, so he went in as gently as possible.  
  
“My brother is inside me. My brother is fucking me. I'm being claimed by my own brother, and I love it...” was the first thought she could put into a legible sentence from the tsunami of thoughts crashing in her mind. She had passed the point of no return, there is no going back from this. Michael is going to be her owner, her overlord... her master. But these thoughts only made her moans louder and her pussy wetter. Her thoughts were sent into disarray by a brutal thrust smacking against her pussy, making her scream from ecstasy. She could feel Michael's cock rubbing against her insides, thrusting in and out of her most sacred place, conquering her.  
  
Michael was unrelenting, he was fucking his baby sister's pussy like a piston; rhythmically thrusting in and out of her moistness. “Breed me, Michael. Give me your children please.” Laurie mindlessly moaned. Michael was very keen on taking up that offer, so he stopped fucking her for a second to put her on top of him... Laurie was about to whine at the emptiness until she remembered what he said earlier, she won't disobey her brother of course. As soon as Laurie was on top of him Michael resumed the fucking, this time at an even more brutal and punishing pace. At this point Laurie was just a moaning mess, the only decipherable words she said consisted of either “Harder”, “Michael”, “Breed” or “Huge”. Hearing his name being moaned by his sister motivated him even more, so he grabbed her legs and spread them to make it just that bit easier to plunge his thick cock in her. “You're gonna take my cum like a good girl, aren't you Laurie?” Laurie didn't respond. “YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE MY CUM” *Thrusts hard* “LIKE A GOOD GIRL, AREN'T YOU LAURIE?” “Y-Yes M-Michael, fill me with your sperm and make me yours. Make your sister your bitch, Master!” “That's a good girl, you better start calling me master around the house too, you got that?” “Yes Master! I'm your slave bitch, fuck me harder master!” “I'm so fucking close, how much do you want my sperm, my little Laurie?” “So much master, I want all your sperm in me, so I can be owned by y-you, Michael.” All Michael needed was to hear his name and, with one last thrust, he let out the biggest load of his life, directly into his own little sister's pussy.  
  
Laurie recovered from the afterglow, realising what had just happened, and sat up for a second trying to comprehend what they had just done. She was about to have a panic attack when she felt the strong embrace of her big brother, not only comforting her body but her mind as well. She knew what had happened wasn't right, but if she was to lose her virginity to anyone, it's best that it was with the person she loved.


End file.
